


We're Kids, Right?

by honeyandsunshine



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I am so sorry, I made this so much worse, Miscarriage, Or well.., Team as Family, To balance out all this sad, my attempt at humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyandsunshine/pseuds/honeyandsunshine
Summary: The idea that Peter and MJ broke up because they didn’t have kids is already something that makes Miles upset. The idea that they broke up because they didn’t have kids anymore is somehow infinitely worse.Or:Peter and MJ lose their first child years before he even meets the spiders. Miles and Gwen love their friend very much and concoct a plan to try and help. Love, tears, and hijinks ensue.





	We're Kids, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> I took an already sad backstory and made it worse. I am so sorry. 
> 
> Also, while this fic doesn't go into depth about miscarriages, I do touch on the subject quite a bit (ie. it being the reason for Miles and Gwen to do all this in the first place). Please do caution yourself when reading this if that subject matter is upsetting to you. I want you all to stay safe! That being said, most of this is everyone learning how to move on after learning devastating news, and Gwen and Miles being sweethearts and trying their best to help, even if they're going about it very unconventionally.

There are few set laws of the known universe, ahem, multiverse, and even fewer that Miles is privy to, but those he knows, he knows by heart. They are to be abided by at all times, by all people, regardless of actual knowledge of said laws. 

Miles thinks of it as cosmic law. Peter calls it the ‘true shit’, and Miles won’t allow himself to even use the terms Gwen calls it, but whatever its name, the simple truth of the matter is, these rules must be abided by against penalty of death. Or well, maybe not exactly death, but the sort of sucky thing that predates it, like broken hips and actually enjoying daytime tv. 

The rules of the multiverse, as Miles knows them are such: 

One: There will always be a Spiderperson saving New York (admittedly, sometimes this takes a turn and person becomes animal, but technicalities aside, there’s always  _ someone _ there), and if there isn’t, there will be. Case in point, well, himself and the whole chaotic mess that lead to his start as Spiderman. 

Two: Any friend, relative, or close acquaintance of said Spiderperson should be both feared and adored. Within two weeks of knowing Ganke, his roommate built a  _ robot  _ for his  _ spidersuit _ . Unprompted, unaided, just oh yah, here’s an extra robot Morales, go wild. And don’t even get him started on Aunt May, that woman is terrifying no matter  what  universe they’re in. 

Three: Just as there are always Spiderpeople, and friends to these Spiderpeople, there are always some weird supervillains out there to cause chaos for everyone else, usually, in the form of some weird dooms-day device or animal-themed costume, and usually the Spiderpeople are the ones who have to chase down their spandex-wearing asses in  _ their own _ spandex-wearing asses while the police chase them both down, and its just a big mess, honestly. 

Addendum to the above rule: being a Spiderperson is just weird man, ‘nuff said. 

But beyond this, there’s really only one other hard-and-fast rule Miles adheres to. Of course, there are small little things that he follows: ballet shoes hurt, trust Peter’s baking but never his cooking, hug Peni whenever able, but these really fall under the friends and family category, so he tends to leave them as is. No, there’s one last thing that’s more important than just about anything else.

Magic should never be trusted. 

Sure, Miles has teamed up with heroes whose primary weapon is magic, and he’ll probably continue to do so in the future. It's not that he distrusts these people, either. Their magic, however, is another story. It was unpredictable and operated off a system Miles couldn’t even begin to comprehend, and in a world where all of Miles’ powers came from science, not understanding things was not high on his list of things that put him in a good mood. 

There was of course a time when Miles loved magic, same as any child. There was, of course, also a time when he didn’t run around in spandex taking down superpowered birds and aquatic animals and other such New-Yorkian things. 

Magic had lost a bit of its touch. 

Instead of wonder, magic now was full of so many plot-holes and warning signs that Miles got a bit upset the minute it was mentioned. That being said, he had been willing to give this one the measure of the doubt, just this once. 

Miles will regret that till the day that he dies. 

He, Peter, and Gwen had been called in by another super to help protect the life of a young witch who had helped them out in missions past. All they needed to do was get her safely to a predetermined safehouse, and another patrol would take it up from there. 

It wasn’t exactly their usual afternoon but it was nice, straightforward, easy, and with all the mishaps of the past couple of months, Miles was willing to take them at their word and accept the small, not even an hour detour from their usual patrol. He and Gwen were approaching midterms, and all they wanted was a simple mission to take their minds off the piles of essays and flashcards awaiting them back home. 

Peter seemed to sense this exhaustion and was taking the brunt of the mission for them, keeping close to the girl -Lona, they learned her name was-, as they corralled her across the quiet city. The two had caught on quick and were chatting happily, as they swung her from building to building. 

Peter’s cheerful attitude was rubbing off, and soon Miles and Gwen were joining in as often as they could, teasing the older spider and grinning at Lona in turn. It would have been perfect, save for one tiny detail. 

There had been a slight crease between the woman’s brows the entire night. It wasn’t particularly worrying, considering they pretty much had her in protective custody, but Miles can tell Peter was concerned. 

“You sure you’re alright?” Peter asks for the final time, as they’re setting her up at the safe house. He reaches a hand up to ruffle her hair, and Miles ignores the jealousy that churns in his stomach at the motion. From the corner of his eye, he watches Gwen’s shoulders tense and knows he’s not the only one. 

“Yes, I just… I just wanted to thank you and….and say sorry.”

Peter blinks a bit, confusion clear in his eyes. 

“For what?”

Miles's stomach clenches low in his belly, and instinctively he shifts back on his heels. The super who had contacted them had said the girl was harmless, merely some sort of touch telepath, but they could have always been lied to. It’s happened before.

But Lona doesn’t pull out a weapon or even ready herself for a fight, and instead just stands there and fixes Peter with the saddest look he’s ever seen. 

“For- for scrying. I didn’t to pry but we touched earlier and I saw it and… I’m just… I’m sorry about your daughter.”

Daughter? What daughter? 

Miles almost goes to refute it, almost, but then he hears Peter’s heart do this horrific skip. The words die on his lips. As far as he knows, Peter doesn’t have a kid, but then again, Peter doesn’t often go into the downward spiral his life turned into, or really what caused his and MJ’s divorce -except Miles knows it had to do with kids. That should be wrong, but this woman sounds so sure, and Peter’s pulse is shaking and bumbling like a man on drugs, and Miles’ brain keeps stuttering to avoid the terrible solution it keeps stumbling over.

From the side of his eye, Miles watches as Gwen makes a shaky motion to comfort Peter but then seems to rethink the action. Her hand stills an inch from his shoulder and hangs there. Uselessly.

Miles knows the feeling. He can’t think of a thing to do right now that doesn’t involve staring wide-eyed at his mentor, tracking his movements for something, anything he can use to help. Because that… what can he say to _that_?

After all, the idea that Peter and MJ broke up because they didn’t have kids is already something that makes Miles upset. The idea that they broke up because they didn’t have kids anymore is somehow infinitely worse.

A deafening silence that fills the space between them all. One that Peter breaks with a shuddering voice. 

“She was a girl?” There’s this awed tone in his voice that almost covers up the crack that breaks right through the middle, this chasm that threatens to open up and swallow them whole. Miles feels his heart drop along with it, down and down into the abyss. Someone makes a noise, a whimpering, broken thing, like an animal in pain. 

He thinks it might have been him. It could have even been Gwen or Lona or even someone entirely removed from the situation. Whoever it was, it wasn’t Peter, who should, by all accounts, have full rights to do something of that nature. Instead, his mask contorts into something painfully tight. His throat bobs once, twice, control without need, because who would Miles be, who would anyone be, to judge him for looking composure at a time like this?

Peter swallows one more time, heavy and loud before he clears his throat again. Despite his efforts, his voice comes out just as choked as before. 

“Did she… did she suffer?” 

What’s left of Miles's heart shatters somewhere in that deep, dark abyss. He wants to shut his eyes, curl up between his Mama and Dad and cry until he can’t anymore, tell them without hesitation how much he loves them. Instead, he watches Lona, horrible, soul-shattering awful wonderful? Lona, shake her head. 

“She knew how much you loved her, even then.” Her eyes are misty and bright, shimmering with the same soft gleam from earlier. She and Peter fixate on each other, a world built between their all-consuming gaze and that single grip, one that others are not privy to, even just a few steps away. Miles has never felt so helpless. From the desperate look Gwen sends him, she feels just the same, watching this woman dissect their friend with her too-knowing eyes. 

He can’t hate her though, not when she looks at Peter like that and says, without an ounce of deception:

“She passed without pain.”

The mask around Peter’s mouth twitches, caught halfway between a smile and a sob, in a look that Miles will know for the rest of his life. He ducks his head. For one second, two. His hands twitch. 

When Miles can see him again, he’s crying. Even though the mask, everyone can tell. He’s quiet, almost silent, if not for the already aching still between them all that allows Miles to hear his soft hitches of breath. He shakes his head and runs a hand down his face. 

“Thank you,” Peter says. 

He nods jerkily at her, clenches his hands by his sides, and in one motion, makes an abrupt face and just walks away. As if he didn’t have his heart just plucked apart in front of two teenagers and ravaged for parts. As if there isn’t this thing sitting heavy between them all now. 

When Miles and Gwen look back, Lona has shut the door between them and her all-knowing eyes are gone. Miles feels his breath hitch. 

Gwen just looks angry.

“Damn magic.” She says and turns on her heel. 

Miles finds he agrees. He follows her lead and leaves without a backward glance. 

Together they go to find Peter.

**Author's Note:**

> Up Next: 
> 
> Gwen and Miles conduct a plan. 
> 
> It's not exactly a good plan, but it is technically a plan.


End file.
